


Jungwoo X Doyoung Oneshot

by namjoojoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Dom Doyoung, Dom/sub Undertones, Doyoung Is An Ass, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, sub jungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoojoo/pseuds/namjoojoo
Summary: Doyoung decides to teach Jungwoo how to fuck himself.





	Jungwoo X Doyoung Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> and the Jungwoo oneshots continue :)

Jungwoo sighed and closed his laptop, pushing it away from him so that he could lay his head on the desk, forehead touching the wood surface. He had been trying to work on a group lab report, but it seemed like the other member’s weren’t doing their designated parts. Most of the time, Jungwoo wouldn’t care and would just focus on getting his part done, but the due date was fast approaching. More specifically, the due date was in 3 hours, and their professor wasn’t very forgiving. 

Doyoung was lying on the younger’s bed, scrolling through some sort of social media absentmindedly, and looked up when he stopped hearing Jungwoo typing. Technically, he could procrastinate in his own dorm, but he much rather preferred being in Jungwoo’s presence while he was. 

“It’s about time you took a break, I thought your fingers were gonna fall off at this rate,” Doyoung said as he sat up fully. Jungwoo sighed again before saying, “I have to finish this report, I can’t take a break.” 

Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows. “Weren’t you supposed to be done with that like, an hour ago? You’re usually quick with these things.” 

Jungwoo sat up and turned around in his chair. “I would’ve been done if my group members would do their parts. They haven’t even started, and we still need to introduce the experiment, graph the data, and explain the results. I refuse to get a bad grade on this because of them.”

“I’d say fuck them and turn it in anyway, but that’s just me.” Jungwoo grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at him, which, contrary to his intention, Doyoung found amusing. 

“I can’t do that dumbass, I’d get an F too.” Doyoung kept laughing as he said, “Just take a quick break, yea? 15, no, 20 minutes max.”

Jungwoo stood up and stretched a bit, trying to get some circulation back into his legs after sitting for almost 2 hours. Honestly, he should take a break. He deserves one, right? After all, a break would make it easier for him to think. “Maybe,” he hummed. “15 minutes wouldn’t hurt.” He flopped down face first onto the bed next to Doyoung, which made the other laugh quietly to himself. “See? Don’t you feel better already?”

“Slightly. I still have a whole entire essay to start after I finish this report, but I’ll do that tomorrow.” Jungwoo said into the pillow, the words coming out a bit muffled. 

Doyoung hummed softly. “You’ve been sounding really stressed recently. You should probably do something about that.”

“Well, I’m trying to get work done as fast as possible, and I try to spread the work out throughout the week-” 

“No, that’s not what I mean. I mean, something else you could do that would make you feel less stressed. Something to make you more relaxed.”

Jungwoo turned his head so he could look at Doyoung’s face. “You want me to start doing yoga or something?”

“No, I mean you should jerk off.”

Jungwoo’s cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink. Even though they had been close friends for years, they never really talked about things like this often.

“O-oh, well” Jungwoo stuttered. “I mean, I would, but I don’t usually do that.” He said it more like a question that a statement. “I’m always pretty busy so, I guess I never really thought about it.” 

“Well, that’s a reason in itself. To blow off some steam when you get a lot of work. It shouldn’t stop you.”

Jungwoo turned his face back into the pillow, before mumbling something out that Doyoung couldn’t comprehend. 

“Hm? What did you say?” Doyoung questioned. 

“I don’t really know how to,” Jungwoo said, a little louder this time.

“Don’t know how to what?”

Jungwoo lifted himself from lying down so that he was sitting on his heels, looking into his lap, before saying, softly, “I don’t really know how to masturbate.” 

Doyoung sat dumbfounded for a moment and Jungwoo fidgeted slightly in embarrassment before he finally broke the silence: “You’ve never watched porn?”

Jungwoo’s cheeks flushed a bit more. “No, well yes, but,” Doyoung lifted an eyebrow. “My mom was really protective so I never went on those sites! I tried to do it a couple of times, but, you know, tiger mom.”

“So what you’re telling me is, once you got out of your mom’s house, you didn’t visit every porn site in existence and beat your dick?” Jungwoo hit him with the pillow again, a little harder than before. 

“No you idiot, not everyone is like you.” Jungwoo picked up the pillow again, this time hugging it close to his body. “Anyways, I don’t really know how, and I didn’t think of finding out, so I just never tried it.”

Doyoung was silent for a moment. “Well, I could help you learn, if you want. It’ll probably be better than seeing some pornstar do it before he fucks someone.”

“Although I didn’t ask for it, thank you for the imagery, Doyoung. That’s exactly what I wanted to-” Jungwoo cut himself off, thinking about what Doyoung had just said. “Wait, you said you’ll help me? What do you mean by that?”

“It means, I’ll help you.” Suddenly, Doyoung reached towards the other’s dick, rubbing him through his jeans. Jungwoo’s hips jolted at the sudden and unfamiliar contact, his cheeks flushing deeper. 

“D-Doyoung, what are you-” 

The elder softly grazed his fingertips on the outline of his dick. “I mean, if you don’t want me to, I’ll leave you alone. It’s up to you though.” He slowly pulled his hand away from the other, Jungwoo softly whining from the loss of contact. 

“You’re an ass,” Jungwoo whispered, before reaching his hand out to grab the other’s wrist, placing it back onto his growing erection. “Keep doing it.”

“Keep being an ass or keep rubbing you?” Doyoung said as he began to press the flat of his palm onto Jungwoo’s cock. 

“I’m this close from kicking you out.” 

“Aw, that’s cute. You’re too nice to do that aren’t you?” Doyoung started to unbutton the younger’s jeans, pulling down both his pants and underwear enough to release his dick from its confinement. 

“Dude, your dick is big. It’s really such a shame that you don’t use it more often.”

“I’m going to fight you.” Doyoung smiled innocently at him. “Give me your hand.” he said to the younger, who looked at him confused before obliging. 

“What are you doing?”

Doyoung made Jungwoo wrap his hand around himself before he leaned in and kissed the other, a small peck. “Just let me guide you, okay?” 

Jungwoo blushed even deeper before nodding, letting Doyoung guide his hand as he started to slowly stroke himself. Jungwoo let out a soft moan, eyes fluttering closed, the feeling being relatively new to him. Doyoung leaned in and kissed a spot on the other’s neck. “You’re doing good, baby, keep going.”

Jungwoo whined, the pet name having more of an effect on him than Doyoung thought it would. Still with his hand placed over Jungwoo’s hand, Doyoung increased the pace just a bit, twisting their hands when it reached the head. 

“Does that feel good baby? Fucking yourself feels good, yea?” 

Jungwoo’s hips bucked up as he let out a moan, unconsciously trying to fuck into his hand. “It feels so good, _really_ good.” Doyoung leaned over again and peppered Jungwoo’s jaw with kisses, trailing his mouth down until it reached the crook of the younger’s neck. “You’re perfect, absolutely perfect.” The elder sucked a spot on Jungwoo’s neck, the other trying to hide his loud moans by biting his lip, eyebrows furrowed.

Doyoung tugged on his earlobe with his teeth, before saying, “Don’t hide your moans baby boy, let me hear how good you’re feeling. You’re doing amazing.” Doyoung quickened the pace even more, still laying kisses all over the younger as he continued to let out little praises. 

“Doyoung, I,” another moan escaped Jungwoo. 

The elder lifted his head from the other's neck. “What is it, baby?”

“You keep calling me that. All these names.” Jungwoo was panting now, unused to the feeling that was starting to grow in his abdomen.

“Because you’re perfect. I wish you could see how beautiful you look right now, with your cheeks flushed and your lips swollen, and how pretty your cock looks between my fingers. And you’re fucking yourself so, so well.”

Jungwoo couldn’t control his moans, his volume getting louder and louder as Doyoung kept increasing the pace little by little. “Doyoung, I can’t hold it in anymore.” 

Doyoung kissed the other’s cheek. “Don’t hold it in baby, just let it out. It’s okay.” Another kiss to Jungwoo’s neck. “You did really well, you can cum. You’ve been such a good boy.”

Soon enough, Jungwoo threw his head forward to rest on Doyoung’s shoulder, moaning loudly and cumming into his hand, the white liquid running over both his and Doyoung’s fingers. 

Doyoung rubbed his back in small circles and kissed his cheek, giving Jungwoo time to rest a bit, whispering praises of such a good baby and you did so well, before chuckling softly to himself. 

“What are you laughing at?” Jungwoo said, finally lifting his head. 

“You should be ready to finish that report now, right?” 

Jungwoo groaned before laying his head on the other’s shoulder again. “I hate you. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i know this was a bit short but i wanted to try something


End file.
